niptuckfandomcom-20200214-history
"Dr Joshua Lee"
Summary Sean tries to regain his youth through his relationship with Eden. A violent and traumatic event causes Julia to question her relationship with Olivia. In an effort to better her life, Kimber makes a decision that devastates Matt. Recap Matt and Kimber arrive at the office, announcing that they are on a program to beat the meth addiction. Kimber wants to model and Matt wants to manage her. In order to do that, Kimber needs work done. Left alone with Christian, Kimber says her she’s going back into porn, and she’ll leave Matt if Christian does the surgery for free. Christian agrees, on the terms that Kimber give up custody of Jenna. After meeting with Ram, she comes back to get her things and break it off with Matt, who hits her during the confrontation. She reneges on the Jenna portion of the bargain. Dr. Joshua Lee also arrives at the office. A former astrophysicist, he tells of receiving signs of life from outer space. But when he went to reveal the secret, he was abducted, and a chip was implanted in his chest. He wants Sean and Christian to remove it. Lee is later greeted by a woman claiming to be his daughter, saying that Lee is an Alzheimer’s patient, and the chip is a tracking device that all patients receive. Lee claims that this isn't his daughter because his daughter is apparently fat. She leaves with Lee. Shortly after that, another (fat) woman claiming to be his daughter comes looking for Dr. Lee, who she claims disappeared some time ago.. Julia and Olivia are abducted at gunpoint by a stranger. Casually smoking cigarettes in the back seat, he has them drive to a remote area, where he orders them to strip. When he tells them to screw each other, Julia calls his bluff, daring him to shoot. He tells them to turn around and start walking. As they do, he steals the car and drives off. Julia calls Christian, then sets out to buy a gun. Obsessing over Eden’s refusal for more than just a sexual relationship, Sean confides in Aiden, the star of Hearts ‘n Scalpels. Sean is invited to his “Infernal” party, which is a little heavy on the color red, to say the least. Surrounded by young women, Sean runs into Eden at the party. He is dismissive toward her, which gets her more interested. As Sean is recuperating in the hospital after what he thinks is a heart attack, Christian notices that the chart shows ecstasy in Sean’s bloodstream, and he is forced to come clean to Julia about his fling with Eden. Remembering Sean’s affair with the psycho nanny last season, Julia storms off to confront Eden. Rejected by Kimber, shunned by Sean, humiliated by Christian, Matt returns to the motel to cook up some homemade meth. But as the water is boiling, he burns himself, which starts a chain reaction that burns down the room. Catching fire himself, he jumps off the balcony into the pool, where he is floating face down as the episode closes. Music Guide